Patches and Poor Violet
| image = File:Patches and Poor Violet Menu.png | imagewidth = 88 | caption = First appearance "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" (Season 9, Episode 10) | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = | Row 2 title = Events | Row 2 info = Winter 2015 Event Winter 2016 Event The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event Moe's Ark 2018 Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = How to Unlock | Row 4 info = 5th Personal Prize, Act 1 | Row 5 title = Cost | Row 5 info = 28850 (2015) 100 (2016, 2017, 2018) | Row 6 title = Number of Jobs | Row 6 info = 7 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = A Tale of Two Orphans | Row 8 title = Premium Character? | Row 8 info = (2015) (2016, 2017, 2018) | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Character Collection | Row 10 info = More Kids }} 's Unlock Message.}} is a limited time pair of characters released with the Winter 2015 Event. They were the fifth and final personal prize in the event's Act 1, and they were released again with the Winter 2016 Event in the shop. They returned as a rebate offer during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. It gave a bonus of 50 donuts after purchasing. They also received premium rates. They returned during the Moe's Ark 2018 Event, being a possible prize from the Zoo Gift Shop Mystery Box. About Patches and Poor Violet are a pair of sibling orphans who live in Springfield. They were abandoned by their mother when they were young. They had given their only $1 vitamin money to Bart, where he had carelessly used it. * Read the full article for Patches here and for Poor Violet here at Simpsons Wiki Jobs Trivia * are a pair of characters that are treated as a single character by the game; as a result, their jobs receive a double premium payout. ** They share this trait with Sherri and Terri, since they're both premium characters. ** Despite becoming premium characters with the Winter 2016 Event, their payout did not change to give as much as Sherri and Terri do. It could have been because their payout already stands out because they still earn more than any other premium character other than them. ** As of the Winter 2017 Event, they earn at a double premium payout. * They were added to the youngsters character group with the release of the Burns' Casino 2016 Event. Gallery File:Patches and Poor Violet Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Patches and Poor Violet Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:Patches and Poor Violet Working Hard for their Money.png| working hard for their money. Category:Characters Category:Non Premium Items Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Personal Prizes Category:Winter 2015 Prizes Category:More Kids Category:Youngsters Category:Character ensembles